User talk:Last Onion
I took the time to make you a userbox. It looked as if you wanted to make one with the sentance. Greenpickle made this; I just modded it a bit for you. If you like it, just dab the whole thing into your userpage.--Prezintenden(babble) How do I put it on? It won't work :I copied it for you. You have to click edit and copy the code to copy it. Thanxs :) Hey, Last Onion! It's me, Pikiwizard! Sry, I spell-checked your page. :P--Pikiwizard 22:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ---- You do know you can preview before you save, right? Could you please try and do that rather than making 5 or 6 edits to fix something small? 10:53, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Ok I will try that but it often takes a long time to load. Last Onion i know when pikmin 3 I know when pikmin 3 is coming out it is coming late of this year! If you want my ideas for pikmin 3 click on this''--The green pikmin 18:18, 11 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin' I am glad i found you i looked all over for you i sent you that e mail but couldn't find you after that remember if you have questions you have a friend and ''glitch tester who has beaten both pikmin games is here to answer them! the reson I looked for you because you were the first person i talked to and i did send it by the way i already have a wii i got mine once it came out by the way your orange pikmin idea is cool is the last onion orange pikmin 3 is coming out late this year read my ideas and visit here wikitroid if you are a metroid fan I am truly --The green pikmin 02:33, 18 July 2008 (UTC)The green pikmin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Last onion are on the fetured users list you said you wernt really special you are a very lucky person but what did you do i want to know have always wanted to be there are you close friends with an admin ii i i am stuned The green pikmin 02:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :It seems to be an automatically compiled list based on recent activity and total edits. That would explain why old users with loads of edits are on there, and why new users with not so many edits are. I only just found out that it exists, being monaco-only and all. Images About the images you uploaded: the one that won't display is because it's a bitmap that's just had its extension changed to jpg. About you editing the PP map to make your own: you have to give credit to the original creator on the image pages. Also, why are there two? If one was a mistake, you should've put it up for deletion. Finally, they need tags. my articles I have made so many articles but they are all deleted they said there were to many glitch articles but dont they know i test glitches for myself discover new ones and post them the main reson i came here was to see glitches and test them out for myself I am truly --The green pikmin 22:08, 19 July 2008 (UTC) sorry even though some wernt glitches On my email i forgot to tell you some of those arnt the glitches they are things you can do to make a glitch happen like when the dwivil carries you you can make it fall of also the way you wrote it kinda made me sad sorry if i wasted your time but you see i do test glitches and find new ones but i am still working on pikmin see i have found many glitches but the pikmin games i having trouble though. can we just forget about this glitch thing i havent done it in a while so i sent you the only things i saw in the pikmin games that were like a glitch but the out of bounds works i have done it. By the way did you know if you leave a lot of white pikmin at sunset the enemies will most likely die--The green pikmin 22:47, 22 July 2008 (UTC) my record Mine is longer 27 days Oh sorry my computer dosnt have the software for fourums! The green pikmin 02:08, 31 July 2008 (UTC) The green pikmin 17:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) no i cant use them at all not on this laptop Im back with software Last onion i have come back after a month to tell you i have access to forums now so i will hope to post glitches there. I am truly The green pikmin 19:11, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hi. I'm redpikminflamethrower, but you can call me RP for short. i have created several sprite edits. my sig can vary between occasions like saying hi and greeting new users. this time is saying hi. Greetings pikipedian.